


Till Death Tear Us Apart

by JustOneChapterMore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First story, M/M, More Tags to Ad But No Because Spoilers, Sicknes, Slow Updates, Sorry For The Gramar Mistakes, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneChapterMore/pseuds/JustOneChapterMore
Summary: -what do you mean?!--I said that this contract cannot be broken unless you want to lose your magic--------------- Mr. Potter I have some bad news for you -- it's not working?...--no, it's not----------------throw yourself from a cliff for all I care, I would be on this situation if it wasn't for you ... Don't you see that ALL you do is a MESS of everything!---------//--------The Characters and settings from Harry Potter all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm earning nothing from them.I'm just trying to have not harmful fun.





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This right here is my first try at writhing a story, I know is gonna be lame and there's gonna be a LOT of mistakes in every aspects, from spelling to characters personalities (they are going to be really OCC) and in the time-line situation I'm going to be moving all the characters forward so Harry is going to be born in 2000 for me to have a better control of thing AND let not forget that Severus is going to live because I need him to have a plot, so without further ado, let's get on with the story
> 
> -positive feedback is well received-
> 
> Also found in Wattpad under the same user name and Story Title.

It was a cold morning of October in the castle of Hogwarts, inside of the Griffindor room we could see the figure of a young man lying on the bed reading a letter over and over again, if you pay attention you could see the worry framing his face and the tiredness of those Kelly green eyes; a knock was heard inside the room and the figure stood up hiding the letter under a pillow.

\- come in! - 

The young man said, the door opened to reveal the tall figure of another person better know as Neville Longbottom; Neville had change a lot since the final Battle fill with a new confidence on himself without getting close to arrogance and having people at his side like his new girlfriend Luna and his friends, he had came a far way from the chubby stuttering child he use to be.

\- Harry, Headmaster McGonagall is calling you to her office, she says that is really important - 

The now identified as Harry sigh while taking his cloak and thanking Neville, he made his way out of form the Griffindor's rooms to the New Headmaster office, it had been seven months since the battle of Hogwarts a lot of thing had happened starting from the death of The prior Headmaster Albus -too much names- Dumbledore to discover that he had been living in the most gigantic web of lies, he had been used as a puppet from his very first time in the magic world. 

Thinking about it it wasn't that hard to spot but with his abuse and overly potioned eleven years old mind everything was just peachy; fists of all, why did Hagrid of all people was the one who retrieved him from his relatives house, don't take him wrong he doesn't have anything against the half giant is just that, that kind of responsibility belongs to a teacher not to the Keper of keys and let's be honest, Hagrid was so obsess with Dumbles that the old fart could not do wrong, Second of all why there was a wizard family in the middle of the Muggle train platform screaming and shouting, seriously you would thing that with all the times that Mrs. Weasley have to had taken her children to Hogwards without counting the years that she had gone herself she wouldn't forget just the year that Harry was going, at the moment he didn't know but why did Ron said that there was no more compartment when the train is spelled to create more if needed, already two anti-slytherin and counting, the encounter with Hermione "searching for Neville's toad" and if she really was interested in helping him why she just drop it in  the moment she saw they were trying to perform magic, she had read 'Hogwards a History' why didn't she go to a perfect and ask them to summon the toad, he arrived to The sorting biased against slytherins, he beg to the hat to put him on Griffindor when he just wanted to be accepted, everywhere would had been perfect for him; his life had been sketch out in front of him since the beginning first year with Quirrell, seriously all the protections made to defend the stone from the most powerful dark lord of history were violated by a group of first years from then on all years followed the same patron, all of them were no more than tests for him, in third year he thought he saw a light for the first time in his life with Sirius But he was no more than 'James', 'mini-James', 'prongs', 'prongslet', he loved the man but he was the shadow of his father but in the end nether that he could be because Sirius died.

Life went on and all ended with the final battle, a lot people die like Remus and Tonks and others almost did, Fred was severely injured but he make it in the end, also Severus had some potions that allow him to resist till a cure for Nagini's venom was made. In the following months repairs and trials were made, the Aurors captured the rest of the Death Eathers, Severus receive a trial and with Harry's testimony was cleared of all the charges. In September the first the school was opening again its doors for all the student And the named "eight years", Ron and Hermione were basking in the glory of being the war heroes and if then leave Harry alone he didn't pay that much of attention, he just wanted to finish school and have finally a normal year but the event that took him by surprise was wen he received a letter from Gringotts.

~savage Flashback appears~

Harry was walking down the street of Diagon Alley he needed to get to Gringotts quickly before someone in the school noticed he was gone, he had recibe a strange letter stating that his present was needed in the bank, to be honest he was more worried about going there that when he faced Voldemort after all he had break in and steal from them and he knew that Goblins didn't take kind to thief; The young man arrived to the Bank entry and took a couple of deep breaths before stepping in, everything looked perfect like the war had never touched a single corner of the place, he made his way to a familiar face that was siting in there.

\- Hi Giphook! I'm so glad to see you, ok -

He feeled so awkward every gobbling was looking at him like he was some kind of sickness he lowered his head and keep looking to his feet till he heard

\- Mr. potter, didn't think that you would show in here for a long time -

\- I know I'm not welcome, but I receive this letter and I just wanted to know what it was about- 

Harry says wile showing the oficial Gringotts letter, Griphook quickly take it and scan the content and his eyes open in a funny way and leave his post and went running towards an office. When he came back he took Harry's hand and direct him to the same office, inside there was another goblins siting behind a desk 

\- Mr. potter take a seat, do you know why are you here -

\- I have to pay for what I did... -

-what?- the Goblin just look at Harry like he was dumb 

-yeah, in the letter it said that "retribution" have to be made, so... I have to pay for the break in -

\- although the break in wasn't anything nice let me tell you that that's not the reason for you presences here today-

\- uhh?- Harry just didn't understand if he wasn't there to his punishment the what was the reason.

\- it looks like there have been made a huge mistake with your person by our personal neglect, to confirm this I jus need three drops of your blood on this parchment-

Harry was at lost but he didn't wanted to fight anything so he just took the danger that was handed to him and make a small cut on his Pinter finger an let the drop fall, while he waited for anything to happen he asked 

\- sorry if I didn't ask sooner but.... What's your name Sir?-

The gobbling looked at Harry a little taken back, normally wizards never ask for a Goblin name 

\- Ragnok, my name is Ragnok-

\- nice to meet you Mr. Ragnok-

The parchment finis filling it self with letters and Ragnok took it and quickly read it

\- What is was fearing, read it Mr. Potter-

Harry took the path meant between his hands and start reading it, it said 

Inheritance test of 

Hadrian James Potter

Actual age: 18

Date of Birth:  August 1 2000 

Time of birth: 12:01 (00:01)

Place of Birth: St. Mungo

Country: England

Profile 

 

Eyes color: green  
Hair color: black  
Height: 1.65 (5.4)  
Complexion: fair (underfed)

Blood status: Half Blood

Relatives

Mother: Lilith Jane Potter (née) Evans ~ deceased  
Father: James Fleamont Potter~deceased  
GodFather: Sirius Orion Black~deceased

Inheritance

Potter~heir

Vault: 687 : 502 ; 469 ; 710 (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 34.046.205  
Sickles: 492  
Knuts: 17

Properties

godric's hollow  
Seats 6; 7; 10 ~ vizengamot  
Cottage in France  
Potter mansion  
Linfred apothecary  
Skele-gro patent  
Pepperup patent  
Sleekeazy's Hair Potion patent  
Stores 6; 8; 18; 30 to 67 diagon alley

 

Black~heir

Vault: 711 ; 200 ; 632  (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 60.000.893  
Sickles: 208

Properties

Seats 8; 15; 17 ~ vizengamot  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Black mansion in Rusia  
Black library  
Stores 6 to 28 knockturn alley  
Black cottage in France

 

Slytherin ~ by conquest

Vault: 1 : 963 ; 1073 ; 461 (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 967.369.546  
Sickles: 490  
Knuts: 3

Properties

Seat 4 ~ vizengamot  
25% Hogwards  
Chamber of Secrets  
Snake reserves in Italy  
Slytherin mansion in Northern Europe  
10% Hogsmeade  
Blood-Replenishing Potion patent  
Slytherin locket

Gryffindor

Vault: 3 : 9357 ; 852 ; 284 (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 294.496.973  
Sickles: 205

Properties

Seat 2 ~ vizengamot  
25% Hogwards  
26% Hogsmeade  
quidditch pitch  
Gryffindor hide away in Spain  
Gryffindor cottage  
Gryffindor sword 

Ravenclaw

Vault: 2 : 924 ; 3974 ; 935 (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 40.963.000  
Sickles: 3

Properties

Seat 3 ~ vizengamot  
25% Hogwards  
Hogwards library  
Hogsmeade central librarian  
Ravenclaw castle  
17% Hogsmeade  
Ravenclaw diadem

Hufflepuff  ~ Hogwards chosen 

Vault: 285 : 4 ; 332  (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 79.853.741  
Knuts: 28

Properties

Seat 1 ~ vizengamot  
Forbidden forest  
25% Hogwards  
Store 90 in Hogsmeade  
11% Hogsmeade  
Hufflepuff natural park in France  
Hufflepuff castle  
Hufflepuff cup

Peverell

Vault: 687 : 502 ; 469 ; 710 (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 333.444.222  
Sickles: 300

Properties

Elder wand  
Cloak of invisibility  
Resurrection stone  
20% Hogsmeade  
Daily prophet 30% actions  
Seat 5 ~ vizengamot

Evans ~ squib line

Vault: 500 (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 500.000  
Sickles: 401

Properties

Daily prophet 21% actions  
privet drive little whinging surrey number 4

 

Goldstein

Vault: 185 ; 352; 16 (including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 28.652  
Sickles: 491  
Knuts: 18

Properties

Seats 11 ; 12 ~ vizengamot  
Brownstone at 679 West 24th Street in New York

 

Dedalus ~ squib line

Vault: 48 ; 19 ; 16 including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galeons: 9.824  
Sickles: 19

No properties recorded

 

Gaunt ~ by conquest

Vault: 607 : 512 ; 598 ;300including all the jewelry, books and artifact found in them)  
Galenos: 36.385.972

Properties

Seats 20 ; 28 ~vizengamot

 

* all the money taken away from the vault without the owners consent had been retrieved by Goblins Magic  
-Hermione Jean Granger-  
-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-  
-Weasley Family (except: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charles Weasley, William Arthur Weasley)  
\- the order of Phoenix 

Titles  
Lord Potter  
Lord Black  
Lord Slytherin  
Lord Gryffindor  
Lord Hufflepuff  
Lord Ravenclaw  
Lord Peverell  
Lord Hogwards  
M. O. D. ~ to be fulfilled 

 

Medical report

Injuries 

Split right wrist  
2 fracture ribs  
35 % body cover by contusions  
Back, femoral, brachial and acromial covered in Keloids  
Blood poisoning due to diverse amount of potions found in the system  
Tear right thigh  
Sight lost at 56%  
Magical core block at 50%

Potions found in blood 

Loyalty potion (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Loyalty potion (magical signature of Hermione Jean Granger)  
Loyalty potion (magical signature of Ronald Bilius Weasley)  
Feelings suppressant potion (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Thoughts numbing potion (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Obedience potion (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Slight obedience potion (magical signature of Hermione Jean Granger)  
Slight obedience potion (magical signature of Ronald Bilius Weasley)  
Slight obedience potion (magical signature of Molly Weasley née Prewett)  
Repulse potion ~towards /Severus Snape/ (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Repulse potion ~towards /Homosexuality / (magical signature of Molly Weasley née Prewett)  
Repulse potion ~towards /Draco Malfoy/ (magical signature of Ronal Bilius Weasley)  
Repulse potion ~towards /Slytherin House and traits/ (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Distrust potion ~ towards /Severus Snape/ (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Magical bound to show /Griffindor traits/ (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Magical bound to show /Disrespect / ~ towards ~ /Severus Snape/ (magical signature of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)  
Slight love potion ~towards /Ginevra Molly Weasley / (magical signature of Molly Weasley née Prewett)

Identify potions

-Befuddlement Draught-  
-Gregory's Unctuous Unction-  
-Hate Potion-  
-Weakness Potion-

*be notice that the medical reports only shows the most renacentista and still present aliment of the patient body, for a most detailed historical scan please contact with St. Mungo.

\--------------

Harry was speechless.

\- This cannot be?!... How I'm even living with a all this stuff inside me!-

He was livid, that explained a lot of things, why he was always so reckless, why he was so defiant agains teachers and authorities even if the first thing he learned with the Dursley was to NEVER stand up for himself, Harry could admit that he never did his best in class taking in account that the first and only time he did better that Dudley in anything he was beaten and inch of his life.

\- it worrying all that is written in this parchment Mr. Potter; the only thing that the bank can offer you is the removal of this potions and block from your system- Ragnok said 

-take them all?, And what about this blood poisoning or the sight lost?-

\- that's something you should deal with a Hospital, regretfully we are just a bank, The goblins Healers don't tend to be around here-

Harry accepted it was better that nothing, to his fortune the purge wasn't as long as he believed but that it was painful, it was. He could think a lot better but a the same time he could Feel a lot better and all those year with the Dursley finally were making precent.

\- I would recommend for you to go to St. Mungo for a full scan, a lot of this potions are dangerous themselves leave all on all them together at the same time- Ragnok said wile handing Harry a card - this is the consultora of a Goblin Healer he would dealt with the medical aspect-

\- thank you- 

Harry was so deep in thought, he was a millionaire! What he was going to do with all that he had thought that he just possessed the trust vault an maybe some sickles that Sirius had left him but with all that money he could live 50 live times without working and spending like crazy and he will not get broke, 84% of Hogsmeade was his, the 100% of Hogwards, the 51% of the daily prophet, 15 vizengamot seats from the 50 that there is, and what was M. O. D.?... but also how there them to have steal from him! He would have given them anything they asked just because! The were suppose to be his friends and family! He was truly alone...

-What about the lordships Mr. potter?-

-what about them?- Harry respond getting away from the trance he had gotten himself into

\- well are you going to take them?-

\- oh, yes! Yes!  Please,... but there's a way to hide them, I don't want anyone to know that I have take them yet-

\- yes, you could take them and the seats but operate with the name or Peverell since is older than Potter and is part of you family tree-

\- ok, that would be great-

~savage flashback had been defeated~ \\(-_-)\

He took all the lordships and heir rings they were hide by a simple notice me not spell over who should have thought that the reason why Ragnok said that Gringotts should have give retribution to Harry was because since the cup was his and was in another's vault without his consent, his transgressions was seen as an act of justice, he jus payed for the damage he made to the installations and for them to get another dragon, Harry end up going to St, Mungo a couple of days later, he had his wrist reset along with his ribs, he was given with an special cream to help his thigh and the bruises but the potion to fix his eyesight was too complicated to make due to the amount of  damage and the old of the problem, the Keloids or better known as scarring needed of another kind of procedure a more quirurgic one and the he was asked to do some blood test to see if the mix of potions had left any sequel in his body.

He arrived to the Headmaster stairs saying the passcode he went up to the office, inside there was Headmaster McGonagall and profesor Snape; the green eyed young man have a lot of trouble keeping calm around the Profesor these days, he believe is due to all the potions that leaving his system he just doesn't know how to act around the profesor any more, Harry use to think that the only posible emptying he could feel around the Potion Master was Hate but now days he just feels like his inside are made of soda, his knees become jelly, that need to antagonize the black eyed man were gone, instead he just want to do the imposible to got his approval maybe a little nod, maybe he is...

-Harry good to see you-

-Good afternoon Headmaster, Profesor, may I inquire what I was call in here-

\- to se your snobby face it isn't for sure- profesor Snape says while sneering 

-Severus!- exclaims McGonagall 

-come on Harry take a Seat, this is something really serious we have to discuss; it look like Albus have more secrets than lemon drops, I was organizing the office wen I stumble with this papers- she says while hanging Harry the papers -they happened to be a contract but not any contract, it is a marriage contact and is between you a Profesor Snape-

-what?-

-what headmaster McGonagall says Potter or are you so draft that event that you can not understand-

Harry ignore the pang of hurt that was spreading from his chest from the words said by his profesor

-but it can be broken, right! It just need for both parties to agree!-

-i wish it could be that easy Mr. Potter - the woman said - but is a really old and ancient type of contract that binds both parts even against their wishes, in the case of non-fulfillment it takes a fee-

-what do you mean?!-

-I said that this contract cannot be broken unless you want to lose your magic-

-but, but then... what we gonna do!- Harry almost shouted 

-I regret no said that there's no way out, only way for the contract to be nullified is if one of the part dies-

Harry fries on his spot when he hear that last sentences, death, it was the only way to broke the contract, the green eyed teenager slowly turn to see the face of his profesor, he was part of this mess too and have to be having his own conflict but the moment he made contact with those eyes he regretted, it was suffocating he felt all the blame fall over himself event if he hadn't have anything to do with it, those deep pools of molted onyx were telling him to fix it, to free them.

-what got you thinking so hard Potter, using that single neuron to plan out my death-

\- NO!!, no, no sorry profesor, I, I...-

-just shut up would you-

-Severus, please, calm down, I thing we better leave this conversation for another time and that way you could clear up your mind- McGonagall says

Snape just scoff and turn away from the other occupant of the office walking out, billowing robes behind him.

Harry arrived to his room, to his fortune there was no one around and sit in the edge of his four poster bed, slowly he took the letter he have hide under the pillow moments prior and opened again one last time.

\- the only way to break it.... if one of the two dies-

Harry said to no one while he burns the letter; the fire consumed the parchment at a fast speed and the only thing that could be read before it turn completely to ashes is

St. Mungo

Patient: Hadrian James Potter

Blood poisoning: positive  
Diagnosis: Chronic leukemia

Please report in the following week to schedule a appropriated treat......


	2. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, fancy to seen you here, so I came bringing good news, second chapter is up, I had some drawings but it looks like I cannot import them in an iPad sorry I will try  
> Remember that this is settle in kind of 2018 because I needed it to  
> \- make movies/ tv shows reference  
> \- to use freely modern medicine  
> Disclaimer is in the summary and please leave some comment to know I’m doing, again sorry for orthographic horrors “English isn’t my fists language ”  
> So let’s get onto the fic!!!

Severus Snape was setting. What was Albus thinking Whit that contact?! He was twice Potter's age and if there was a person he disliked more than Voldemort it will be Potter, bratty, spoiled, rude, potty.  
It will seem as if the brat lived just to annoy Severus, with his actitude and personality; Potter was just like his father, the potion master will not be surprised if the teenager had a script with Potter senior behavioral pattern lying somewhere and rehear it every morning before classes. It hurt more every time when the boy looked at him with those eyes that reminded him so much of Lily. He tried to give the child a chance after all he was the son of Severus  best friend during his childhood, until he made a mistake in fifth grade that cost him the best he ever had. The black eyed man had been so workout by the bullying, teasing and Shane bring upon him by the hand of the maraunders that he in a fail attempt tho save as little dignity he had left all for naught, Severus tried to be a thoug Slytherin but end up losing her. 

Lilly was his rock, she was his confident, his fuel... His sister. She was there when Severus' father will get drunk and smash everything and everyone on his path, she was there when they revived their first Hogwarts letter, they went together to diagonal alley, they swear to never broke apart no matter what, she would be by his side when the maraunders pivlcied on him and will make him smoke again; but it took just one word, a single misplaced word to break years of friendship apart.

Severus didn't give upon her so easy. He tried to approach her before and after classes but there was always someone in between, been Lucius that needed to talk to him absurd something, the maraunders or a teacher. Everything was against them  so he tried to send her a letter week after week but she never seems to have read them until one day before breakfast she approached him, Sevrus was elated, he thought that finally she had given him a chance but his world came crumbly down when she said

\- Snape... I think that indeed we need to part apart once for all -

\- W...Wha...What do you m...mean?... Why? -

\- you know why! And don't try to make me look like the bad one here-

\- But Lily ! You are the only friend I have, you can't just go!? -

\- Best friend?!?!  ohhhh...now I'm your best friend I thought I was a mudblood wasn't I... you are acting all hurt and confused like this wasn't your decision in the first place... Let's blame the heartless Gryffindor...byou know what?, James was right, you are just a snevellin snake wailing and waiting to fleece people out! I don't what to hear of you never against. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SEVERUS SNAPE! -

 

Like that Severus world break , Lucius approached him again for with a proposition and the potion master end up selling his soul to the devil. His abilities with potion making keep him out of the front line so at least murder and tape weren't in his sin-list... Well he wasn't so sure about the murder one if taking in account what his potions were used for.

Severus was taken out of his mind by an alarm spell he had put to remember the dreadful meeting with the headmistress. 

-  oh, severus, good to see you, take a seat, let's wait for Harry to arrive and we may start -

\- uhh... All mighty Potter need to be carried to arrive on time?-

\- Severus! Don't he so hard on the boy, that hatred thorwats Harry all because old grunges is getting way to childish! If you would get to know him a little better without antagonize him you would see he isn't so alike  to his father -

\- and what do you expect me to do Minerva? Sit to take the tea and talk about our feelings?-

\- well you would have too, after all you are getting married and there's no way to break it so better make it work -

The door opened and Potter got inside the room at a place that was painfully slow.

\- for today mr. Potter, if you don't remember to wait isn't a option -

\- I'm sorry -

Well that was new... The Potter brat was apologizing and wasn't making a scene or taunting him back. If the Profesor think about it in the last months Potter hasn't been so... Well... Potter! He hasn't be so insufferable or attention seecker, instead had been quiet, out of the way, his grades had improve quiet so and we could even say that the boy had be bearable, in the last month the boy had acted more like a subdued version of Lily... Wait! Potter will never be like lily, it is impossible almost like expecting Draco to join the S.P.E.W. group of Granger, never in history James Potter had been anything but a torn in Severus side... "James?"...

\- then it will be in two weeks Octover 30 -

-what?-

\- Severus weren't you paying attention- 

\- Sorry if I don't have the time Headmistress but I, in comparison with others 'looking in Harry's Direction's have work to do and can't stop doing it even in my mind - 

\- ok Severus, you were distracted, don't need to make excuses -

Harry could resist to giggle at that. To see the feared profesor Snape been scolded like a child is something you don't see every day but he shut when he feel the murderous look the potion master was sending at him

\- like I was saying, the contract need to be completed before October 31 but the legalization of everything and the organization will be done in October 29 so you two are getting married the 30. The physical part of the bond have to be completed in the period of time of a year, so you have time to get used to each other. it's going to break here in Hogwarts, I already spoke with Mr. Potter and he said he wouldn't be inviting anyone, so it just you severus-

\- the 30 is just in two week -

\- yes I know, that was what I said before Severus, just when you decide to be in dream land -

\- I will not be inviting anyone neither- 

\- ok. That settles it -

\- excuse me Headmistress but what about the clothing, I have understood that for the weddings there is a special attires right- asked harry

\- yes mr. Potter, indeed there is, that's the reason why I talked with madame Malkins and she is coming over to take your measurements - 

The weeks passed and the day of the weeding arrived, The event was announced a morning during breakfast and that was the word day of Harry Potter’s life, his friends or better said ex-friend that have forgotten about him all this time were now screaming and shouting at him like this was his fault, his non existent relationship with them that till the moment had been great because they didn’t remembered him and he didn’t what to talk to thieves and liars became a hell because now the remembered him but to torment him, that sum with the fatigue that seems to be taking over his life, and the coming and going fevers, definitely this wasn’t Harry’s week. 

Harry haven’t seen his attire and let me tell you it was a shock when it arrived, it was white with golden, black and green embroidery al around the edges with a high neck that reminded him of doctor strange it had a long tail almost like the back half of a skirt but thanks Merlin for the pants and to top it all black ankle boots and a veil... yep... harry was the wife... just his luck. And Severus was wearing something similar just that in black, with silver embroidery without the tail, the veil and his neck line was that of a suit.

 

The wedding took place in the headmistress office, I know, really romantic, the bows were made and the last question came

\- do you Hardrian Potter take Severus Snape as you wedded husband to comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall live? -

\- I do -

\- do you Severus Snape take Hadrian Potter as you wedded husband to comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall live? -

\- I do -

\- Now I declared you a bond pair -

 

\- it look that we are stuck together for the eternity Potter- 

 

-Yes I know  
Till Death Tear Us Part -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Did you like it, yes?, I know you did don’t be shy, jajajaj, ok no, thanks you for giving this work a chance  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> And.... that was long (it's 1:20 am here) I hope you like it! Again sorry for misspelling, this was an idea I had in my mind and I said.... why not!  
> By the way... I love Sirius and Remus but I didn't what to make them bad so I have to take them out in the canon way, if you feel I'm forgetting about anything please tell me, English isn't my first language so yeah...
> 
> See y'all later alligator!!!  
> 


End file.
